Motorcycles having a pair of body frames extending in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle and a seat, for a fellow passenger, arranged on the body frames are known. For example, International (PCT) Patent Publication No. 2005/002954 discloses rear side covers that cover both body frames from outward in a vehicle width direction in order to improve a vehicle in appearance and style, the rear side covers being formed to project outward in the vehicle width direction.
However, a disadvantage with such rear side covers projecting outward is that they are susceptible to damage upon collision against a passenger and other things.